Rage and Consequence
by Emilee1
Summary: Johnny and Dally lived and when Dally gets frustrated things get a little out of hand. Watch out for the switchblade!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: ONE-SHOT! This is a fic I decided to write thanks to some help from LilBlazinChica. THANK YOU!!! Anywho they are all OOC. It is just cause I can't do it any other way. I personally think it is funny, but that is just me. One more thing. Johnny and Dally did not die. Repeat, DID NOT!!!!!! LOL Please review.  
  
Rage and Consequence  
Author: Emilee1  
  
Johnny and Dally were both covered in newspapers at the lot. Most likely because Johnny's so called "parents" were fighting and Dally wanted to keep him company.  
  
"Hey Dal?"Johnny said sitting up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do they fight? I don't understand why they fight for no apparent reason."Johnny put his hands over his face.  
  
"Think about it kid. Why do we and the Socs fight? It is for no apparent reason."Dally replied.  
  
Johnny was partially shocked, "You sounded smart for a moment Dal." But Dally was already asleep considering he had gotten into a fight earlier.  
  
Later Johnny heard a car pull up in the lot, "Dally? Wake up."  
  
Dally slightly stirred, "What is it this time?"  
  
"A car just pulled up. I think there are about five Socs in it."  
  
"Not another fight."Even though Dally did like fights he didn't like then at three in the morning. Just imagine  
  


* * *

  
******** Well three A.M. *Picks up phone* Hey Socs it is three in the morning. C'mon lets fight  
  


* * *

  
The Socs got out of the car and Dally and Johnny walked over to them.  
  
"Why do you baastards want to fight us anyway? You know you will only lose."Dally said smiling.  
  
One of the Socs reached into his pocket without anyone knowing and pulled out a switchblade. Then the fight started.  
  
Dally took out three of them while Johnny managed to take down one. Then there was one left facing Johnny. The one with the blade.  
  
Johnny decided to face his fears and charged. The Soc pulled out the blade and stabbed Johnny in the stomach.  
  
Dally looked over in surprise knocking another one of his guys out. He ran over and kicked the guys butt.  
  
"Johnny? Are you okay?"Dally asked desperately.  
  
Johnny did not reply. Dally took him to the Curtis house and of course everyone was there.  
  
Later that morning Dally was becoming slightly frustrated at telling everyone what happened to Johnny... one by one.  
  
Well right after telling Darry and Pony, Steve walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Johnny, Dally?"Steve asked standing in front of him.  
  
Dally was starting to become angry. He held tight to his pants and gritted his teeth slightly.  
  
"Deep breaths, deep breaths..."Darry kept saying to try and calm Dally down.  
  
"Fight, switchblade, stab. Happy now!"Dally was tired of having to give a full explanation so it was, as I always say, short, sweet, and to the point.  
  
Next Soda came into the room and asked, "Hey Dally, what happened to Johnny?"  
  
By now steam was rising above Dally.  
  
"Really deep breaths..."Darry kept on going and going because he has the bunny inside. (inside joke)  
  
Steve then told Soda what was going on because Dally was too mad to tell.  
  
Then Two-Bit came in and as you might have guessed he asked Dally what was wrong with Johnny.  
  
Johnny managed to come and sit down on the sofa beside Darry.  
  
Now Dally was an open flame.  
  
"Extreme deep breaths!"Darry began to shought moving away from Dally.  
  
Dally reached into his back pocket and took out his switch-blade. He then threw it at Darry and said, "If you say deep breath one more time... I will not miss."  
  
The switch was in the wall right at the top of Darry's head.  
  
He then pulled it back out.  
  
"Dally?"Johnny asked  
  
Dally then threw the switch and Johnny hitting the same place it did above Darry's head.  
  
Later Dally finally calmed down and was in a sort of a tired daze.  
  
"Hey Dal, why are you always so smart when you are almost asleep?"Johnny asked while Dally was making some sort of contraption.  
  
Dally started talking in what seemed like tongues to them. He was saying all of this scientific crap and Johnny's jaw dropped.  
  
He then slapped Dally and he jumped with a start.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"Dally shouted still messing with his contraption.  
  
"You were scaring me. What is that thing anyway?"  
  
"This is some sort of X-Ray or your brain thingy."  
  
Dally stuck it over Johnny's head. A small pebble appeared.  
  
"You have one small brain."Dally laughed.  
  
They scanned everyone else and it turned out that Ponyboy's brain was the only one not the size of a pebble.  
  
Later Dally had fallen asleep again. Johnny took the brain thing and stuck it over Dally's head to reveal his brain had grown larger.  
  
He gasped and got everyone else to look. They were all extremely shocked and overwhelmed.  
  
Then Dally woke up suddenly and his brain shrunk again.  
  
"Get away!!! What are you doing you bunch of psychos?!"  
  
Thus the amazing smart when sleeping Dally ran away into the streets in his Fruit of the Loom underwear. Which by the way is the same kind my daddy wears.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I know it is very stupid and OOC. But hey it was funny. 


End file.
